Playing Doctor with Kogan
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Kendall and Logan have different ways of dealing with each other when their boyfriend is sick. James and Carlos have been called in to decide who would be the best to have watching over them. Slash. Established Kogan.


**Author's Note**: Titled Heart and I were talking and somehow this idea came up. Hopefully you enjoy it and don't throw tomatoes at my face because of the attempt at comedy. In other news...I am engaged! :3 I'm very happy. :3 And I'm also very tired. It's past midnight here. Hence the rambling AN. Read and review please!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

"Carlos that's really _not _a good idea," I scolded as I watched the Latin boy tie a rope around his waist.

"It's an _amazing_ idea," Carlos countered, a wide grin on his face. "And it'll be so much fun, right James?"

"Definitely," the tall teen grinned from the driver's seat of the golf cart.

"Carlos, do not do this!"

"What's the worst that can happen," Carlos asked as he made sure his helmet was in place. James nodded as he started the engine. This was going to end very badly. Carlos was a magnet for disaster and if James' face was ruined he'd be a whiny little brat for weeks! We did not need to hear that. I sighed and wished a certain blonde leader was here instead of relaxing at the ice rink. _He_ could get them to stop. But of course, he was a stupid jock and his idea of cooling off is hockey. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are plenty of benefits to having a jock as a boyfriend. And I do love the sport, but I wanted him here.

"Oh I don't know," I began, my voice dripping in sarcasm. "One of you might break a bone or worse," I paused for dramatic effect, "death."

Carlos rolled his eyes and held onto the back railing of the golf cart. "Well I'm Carlos Garcia and if I want to ride on the back of a golf cart, resulting in my untimely death, then so be it!"

fbfbfbfbfb Logan pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

"Woah, wait, that is _not_ what happened Logan," Carlos glared; his arms crossed over his chest and leaned into a smirking James.

"Well I'm telling the story, so you just sit there and wait. Besides, this isn't about _how_ it happened; it's about the end result. So just shut up and listen," I glared before turning back to look at James. "Anyway, as I was saying. You two were about to fly off on the golf cart when…"

fbfbfbfbfb Logan pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

I couldn't believe those two were actually doing this. Hello, I'm the smart one, remember? If I say something is dangerous, chances are it is dangerous and should not be attempted without paramedics around! But no, of course they don't listen to me. You know why they don't listen to me? Because I'm the smart one, thus they conclude I don't know how to have fun.

I sighed as the rant in my head continued. I really needed to get new friends.

"Wow a quarter," Tyler yelled, just as the golf cart sprung to life. My eyes snapped to him, seeing him run out, in the direct path of the golf cart. Oh shit. He was going to get hit. My idiot friends, were going to kill Tyler.

Before I realized what was happening I was moving. I don't know how I managed to beat the death trap on wheels, but I did. I shoved Tyler out of the way, and then felt the impact. I felt bones cracking, skin breaking, blood staining clothes…Kendall was going to be pissed.

In reality the vehicle wasn't going that fast. It was probably reaching a height velocity of approximately ten miles per hour and with James' fast reflexes he was able to slow it down to more like 8.5 miles per hour. Still, it hurt. No matter how much my mind tried to break it down into numbers, numbers I knew to be small and insignificant, it didn't make the pain go away.

I couldn't be certain but I suspected that my injuries were as follows: one broken leg, three cracked ribs, more scratches than I could count at the moment, and a cut lip. Kendall was going to be very pissed.

…

The visit to the doctor wasn't so bad, mainly because I had passed out somewhere along the way. I woke up to Kendall's green eyes watching me. That was when the doctor told me I'd be laid up for at least three months. Tyler's mom was so thankful that I saved her baby she said she'd pay for my hospital bill. Not that I needed the help but I literally couldn't say no. She wouldn't let me.

Anyway, after I was released from the hospital, Kendall decided to take full control over my recovery.

"Do you need another pillow," Kendall asked his voice soft and laced with so much worry I couldn't even begin to fathom it.

"No, I'm fine really," I smiled. "You already have my leg elevated like the doctor said and I have enough pillows behind me so that my ribs will be good. Plus my ribs are just bruised, not even that serious."

Kendall watched me for a moment before putting a third pillow under my foot. "I thought you'd need another one anyway. You tend to make your injuries seem less than what they are." I rolled my eyes as he moved to sit next to me. I smiled and reached out my hand, before he quickly jumped up and out of my reach. "Soup! You need soup."

And like a whirl he was gone. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to be hell. "Kendall," I called. I really didn't like soup unless I was sick, which I wasn't. Soup isn't magic it won't heal bones.

"Yeah Logie," he asked breathless like he had dropped everything to run back into the room.

"I don't want soup. Soup is for when you're sick…I'm just injured."

Kendall stared at me for another moment. "I'll get you some soup," he smiled and disappeared again.

I groaned and let my head fall back against the headboard. I didn't dare wonder what would happen if I coughed. He'd probably shove three doses of cough medicine down my throat. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Carlos got off easy. He just had a few cuts and bruises and a broken wrist. And James was in charge of him. James who actually stayed rational when someone he loved was hurt. He became serious and calm. Sometimes I envied Carlos.

"Logie," Kendall smiled as he came in, nuzzling into my cheek slightly.

My jealousy of Carlos instantly vanished as a lopsided grin popped onto my face. "Yeah," I asked, enjoying the slightly calmer feel of my boyfriend.

"You're hot," he whispered, moving to kiss my forehead.

I grinned at the idea. Was he really going to do this? Was he actually going to give me get-well-soon-sex? "Oh am I," I smirked.

"Yeah," he whispered, pulling back frowning. "I'll get you some cold medicine." And just like that he was gone again.

"Dammit Kendall," I yelled. This was hell. Absolute hell. And I was so going to get Carlos back for this.

"Alright, I think you may also be cold, so," Kendall began. My jaw dropped. I don't know who he learned this from, but whoever it was, was insane. He held seven, I repeat seven, different blankets in his arms. Before I could formulate a proper response he was mummifying me. "There," he grinned accomplished once I was enveloped in every blanket the Palm Woods had to offer.

"Kendall," I growled, struggling against the furnace he put me in.

"Now to get your soup," he smiled and turned to leave before he froze and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"Don't," I warned.

"But he said it had to be elevated," he pressed.

"Kendall I swear to God if you fucking put another fucking pillow under my fucking foot I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Okay, so maybe I was a little angry, but come on! I was sweating, the blood was already leaving my leg, and I was about to be force fed soup, I didn't need the extra pillow.

Kendall watched me for a moment. Then he silently shoved the pillow under my foot. "He said to keep it elevated."

"THAT IS IT I'M NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR DICK FALLS OFF FROM DISUSE I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN KENDALL FUCKING KNIGHT!"

"Dude," he sighed rubbing his forehead. "Katie and mom are still here." He smirked and leaned in close to me, kissing my jaw line. "Besides, you totally couldn't resist me."

Oh he wanted to play that game; I could show him just how long I could resist him. Suddenly there was a loud beep.

" Soup's done," he grinned and rushed off to get the food.

fbfbfbfbfb Logan pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

"James this isn't funny," I sighed.

"Oh no it's freaking hilarious! Kendall turns into his mom when you get hurt," he continued laughing and shot a glance at the mentioned blonde.

"That's nothing compared to how Logan is when I get hurt. Seriously, full on doctor mode. No fun at all," Kendall smirked as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"Oh please! At least I don't try to make you feel like you're on _fire_ from the inside out! Seven blankets Kendall. SEVEN!"

Carlos hugged himself closer to James. "Maybe it was a bad idea to try and compare the two…"

"Maybe…but it's entertaining," he smirked. "So, Kendall, you got a story about how Logan is when you're hurt? Carlos and I will judge whose worse."

Kendall smirked and I knew exactly which story he was going to tell. "Yeah I got a story. Remember that time Carlos convinced us it'd be a great idea to…"

fbfbfbfbfb Kendall pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

"Jump off the roof and into the pool! I did it once already! You won't get hurt and it's a huge rush," Carlos grinned. Logan sighed and shook his head. I knew what he was thinking. 'There's no way Kendall would be that reckless.' But if he really thought that then he didn't know me at all.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome," I grinned following Carlos out the door.

"Woah wait, Kendall you cannot seriously be considering even attempting this," Logan glared. I swear if he was a chick he'd have his hands on his hips and his foot would be tapping.

"Oh but I am Logie. We'll be fine there's no reason to worry I swear," I grinned wider at him. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

…

Turned out the worst that could happen was death. I lucked out and escaped with a broken arm and a fractured tibia. Logan was in charge of my recovery and Carlos wasn't allowed anywhere near me, which meant he would scream his apologies from out in the living room. I sighed as another wave of 'I'm so sorry Kendall' floated to my ears. "Carlos," I groaned. "Just go and play with James alright?"

"I agree _completely_ with that statement," James said grinning as he dragged the shorter boy into his bedroom.

"How do you feel," Logan asked as his eyes roamed over me, taking in every single detail like I was some science experiment.

"I'm alright I guess," I pouted slightly.

"Do you need anything," he asked, worry starting to color his voice but his face remaining calm. He was in doctor mode. If I didn't break him out of it there would be no way I'd get what I wanted.

"Well," I began looking up at him. "What would make me relax and feel a thousand times better…is if you and I-"

"No," he cut in. "I cannot believe you'd even ask for that! You're hurt Kendall! Now is not the time for your teenage sex crazed brain to be taking over."

"Aw but Logie it'd make me feel really good," I pressed, smiling slightly. "Come on, it's get-well-soon-sex! It's essential in every recovery."

"You're so full of it you know that," he smiled softly and shook his head. "Besides, I told you not to jump off the roof and into the pool, but did you listen? No. So, you don't get sex. Maybe you'll learn to listen to the _smart_ one of the group."

I sighed and pouted. "Not even a kiss?"

Logan stared at me for a moment. I so had him. He sighed and moved closer to me, leaning down and kissing me softly, like he was afraid to hurt me. That just wouldn't do. I reached up with my uninjured hand, wrapping it around the back of his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He made a startled sound in the back of his throat but it died away as soon as my tongue traced his lips for entrance. His reflex kicked in as his lips parted and without any hesitation my tongue was-

fbfbfbfbfb Kendall pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

"Dude," Carlos whined. "We don't need to feel like we're kissing Logan."

"Yeah," James agreed his voice deeper than normal. "If you want to use this time to try and get Logan in the mood so you can have a treat later then that's fine just leave us out of it."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, glancing at Logan and smirking at the blush I found there. "You guys wanted my side of the story."

They sighed and rolled their hand in a motion for me to continue.

"Right," I began, grinning. "So, my tongue was in Logan's mouth when…"

fbfbfbfbfb Kendall pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

He pulled away, his breath coming out in soft pants. "I'm not giving you sex," he said huskily.

I couldn't stop the grin that rose. "I just want to kiss my boyfriend. Is that so bad?"

Logan glared at me, his brown eyes darker than normal. "I know you Kendall. You're going to kiss me, then touch me and get me hard so I won't _care_ about your injuries because I'll _want_ you so bad." I blushed. Logan did know me too well. "See," he continued pointing at my face. "I know you. And I won't let you get sex until you're better. Now sit back and rest, I'll make you some food."

I watched him leave and silently swore I would get my way. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I always knew how to get Logie in the mood. But what could I do now that I can't follow him around. I could hardly do anything by myself. My face fell into a huge wide grin. "Oh I'm a genius," I muttered as I waited for Logan to return with the food.

"Alright," Logan smiled as he carried the tray in. "I got you a sandwich and some ice cream for dessert." He was grinning as he put the tray carefully on my lap. I grinned right back at him. He made things too easy on me.

"Thanks a lot," I smiled. "You're the best."

Logan grinned and moved back to the kitchen to, no doubt, get his own food. I smirked and took the opportunity to _accidentally_ spill the ice cream all over myself. I cleared my throat slightly then yelled, "SHIT!"

He came rushing back in and I did my best to look angry. "What did you do?" He stared at the mess of ice cream over my shirt and neck dripping down.

"I tried to grab the bowl with both hands so I wouldn't spill it," I sighed and shivered.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said, taking the tray off me and moving to pull my shirt off carefully. Luckily, God was smiling down on me, because as he lifted the shirt, all of the ice cream slid up my shirt, down my neck and down to my chest and stomach.

I cursed and shivered more. "I think I need a shower," I mumbled, doing my best to be annoyed.

Logan nodded as he examined the dessert on my chest. He did love sweets. I watched him swallow hard as he blinked a few times and looked up to focus on me. "Yeah," he whispered his voice deeper. "Let's get you in the shower."

I smirked and nodded. "I can't get the cast wet though, so you'll have to help me out," I said, moving to scoop some ice cream onto my finger and suck it off.

Logan's eyes turned black as he watched my movements. A shiver ran down him and as I inspected him I could tell I was so going to get my get-well-soon-sex.

"I'm ready if you are," I whispered huskily, already anticipating the moment he'd give in and lick the dessert off me.

Slowly, as if he was in a trance, he leaned into me, bringing his lips to my neck and kissing me softly. I shivered and felt my grin widen. I so won. His tongue cleaned my neck, occasionally he stopped to suck on it as if he wanted more ice cream to come to the spot. I groaned and tilted my head back, feeling my breath go shallow.

"You," he began, punctuating his words with licks and sucks to my neck and chest. "Are. Not. Getting. Get. Well. Soon. Sex." He looked up at me as he cleaned the last bit off my stomach. "And that's final," his voice was deep and I wanted him.

"Logan," I whined, my voice going deeper as if trying to compete with his.

"No," he whispered. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

I sighed and leaned into him as he helped me up, moving with me to the bathroom. Once we were inside he began undressing me, his eyes roaming over every part of me. I took my opening. He had me sitting on the toilet with the lid down so he could focus on my clothes and not worry about my leg. So, I reached up with my good hand and pulled him so he fell neatly into my lap, and, without waiting for him to respond, I grinded my hips up into him.

He groaned and leaned his head forward, resting it against my shoulder. "Kendall," he whined. "You're hurt…this isn't good for you."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "This will make me feel better."

I was going to win. He'd give in. I could feel it. His muscles slowly loosened as he slowly began grinding back into me. "Alright," he moaned in defeat and pleasure. "You win. Just let me turn the shower on so they don't hear us?"

I grinned and waited for him to turn on the water before pulling him back down on top of me. His hand scrambled to get my pants off and-

fbfbfbfbfb Kendall pov fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

"Alright, we get it, you two had sex in the bathroom," James sighed his voice deep as he pulled Carlos closer to him. "I didn't need that image Kendall."

"Oh you loved it," I grinned, ignoring his death glare. I glanced at Logan and smiled.

"I still don't understand why _you_ can have get-well-soon-sex and I can't! It was your stupid idea!"

"Exactly. My idea. Besides I might hurt you if I tried to pound into you when you're hurt. You know I lose it when-,"

"OKAY," Carlos yelled. "We get it." He sighed and pulled James closer to him.

I laughed and pulled Logan onto my lap. "So," I began. "Which one of us is worse? Logan."

"Or Kendall," he cut in, doing his half frown half smile that made me want him badly.

Carlos and James looked at each other before looking back at us. "Kendall," they said in unison. "I would hate to have Kendall watching out for me when I was hurt or sick," James added.

"Yeah, at least Logan stays calm and gives you ice cream," Carlos agreed.

I sighed and looked at Logan. "See! I told you it was hell being taken care of by you!"

I rolled my eyes smiling. "Oh please you love it."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do-,"

"Guys…seriously…take it to the bedroom and just spare our eyes," James sighed, grabbing Carlos' hand and leading him to the door.

I grinned wide. "That is an excellent idea _Jamez_."

James rolled his eyes and raised his middle finger to me as he and Carlos vanished into the hallway.

"I win," Logan grinned. "I told you they'd side with me."

I shook my head and leaned up, kissing the boy in my lap until his grin vanished.


End file.
